Things that were left unsaid
by Narutofan462
Summary: AsumaXKurneai Two jounins that were strong and bright..There was chemistry there between the two..Even if they hadn't acted on these feelings.. [full summary inside]


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!

Summary-(AsumaXKurenai) Two jounins that were strong and bright..There was chemistry there between the two..Even if they hadn't acted on these feelings.. Two years later Asuma was sent on a mission to eliminate Akasuki members that were near Konoha.. This is about their last day together..

Couple-AsumaXKurenai

Genre-Tragedy/romance

Type of story-one shot

* * *

"Will you take this mission?" Tsunade sternly said. Her blond eyes gazed at the jounin. 

"Yes, anything to protect this village and the people that I care about," Asuma said.

"You leave tomorrow with your team.." Tsunade said.

"Understood.." Asuma said.

He walked outside on this beautiful day..where the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirpping.

He saw his three students...Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

All of them have grown up so quickly.. All fourteen year olds and chunnins.. 

He lit his cigarette, pondering on his mission he had tomorrow..

"Asuma-san! What are you doing smoking again!" A feminine voice called out.

He turned around to see none other than..Kurenai Yuhi..glaring at him.

She took his cigarette pack and yelled, "You're gonna kill yourself smoking like that!"

He said, "Okay Kurenai...I'll stop today just for you."

She turned slightly red.

He curiously asked, "Kurenai, why don't you get married soon?"

* * *

She said, "I will, once the guy I like decides to ask." 

He smirked slightly and said, "So, you have someone you like ehh, Kurenai?"

Her face turned even more red and yelled, "YEAH!! SO?"

Asuma joked and said, "That guy is lucky to have you around."

Kurenai yelled, "WELL, HE DOESN'T SMOKE LIKE YOU CONSTANTLY DO! HE WANTS TO BE WITH ME..AND LIVE TOGETHER FOREVER WITH ME!"

Asuma said, " Hey, I said I was stopping today, didn't I? Fine, I'll treat you to lunch as well again.

Kurenai grinned and said, "Thanks again Asuma-san!"

Asuma and Kurenai took turns buying wach other lunch, but mostly Asuma would end up buying it, or can I say, he couldn't resist her charm.

They ate at a sushi bar, and she asked," So, I heard you got assigned a mission with your team.. what is it about?"

"I'd rather not say Kurenai.. I don't want you fretting over nothing." He smiled.

* * *

Kurenai's POV

I hated myself for worrying about everything..but, it was a habit..

Especially to the people I care about..

I said, "Promise me you'll be back in a week."

He looked over at me, surprised, and said, "Promise. I'll be back then."

I smiled and said, "Good, because if you're not, I'm gonna find out from Tsunade-sama where you went, and hurt you."

He said, "No, it's okay..I'll be back in a week.."

_Why do you do this..you constantly talk to him..eat lunch with him..laugh with him._

_But..yet..never tell him..how you feel about him._

I wanted to. I just couldn't help it. I always said..tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow I'll tell the truth. This time, I was serious. In a week, he'll find out the truth.. 

I asked, "Asuma, have you ever fallen in love?"

* * *

Asuma's POV

Taken by surprise, I said, "What if I already am?"

She spit back the same words I told her before and said, "She must be one lucky woman."

I grinned and said, "Maybe I'll tell you one day."

_You like her..tell her already..quit joking._

_You, Asuma, are in love with Kurenai Yuhi.._

I was truly smitten over her, but did I show it? No way!

* * *

It grew dark and I was walking her home and she said, "Good luck on your mission tomorrow! Remember, come back in a week to me!" 

I said, "It doesn't matter..I'll always be with you..no matter what."

Wind furiously blew between the two..as her new long hair blew in the wind.

She smiled, "I'll always be with you too."

They hugged...

For some reason, I wanted to kiss Kurenai before I left..If anything bad happened.. I would have at least kissed her..

I lightly kissed her lips, leaving her breathless.

* * *

NEXT WEEK 

Kurenai had been acting like a love sick teenager..Asuma kissed her!! He felt the same as well! She was so filled with joy..

As soon as he returned today, she would marry him and have a wonderful life with him.

He would finally return today or else..She ran towards the front gate for an hour to find no one.. She asked the guard, "Has Asuma-san and his team returned from their mission?"

The guard said, "Yes, they're in the Hokage's Tower b-" She cut him off and said, "Thanks!" She ran towards the Hokage's Tower.

She saw Tsunade-sama and said, "Tsunade-sama, have you seen Asuma-sensei and his team?"

She looked a bit off and said, "Yes, they'll be arriving at your house shortly. They have something to tell you." She just ran off not thinking of anything and as she waited impatiently at her house...

Finally a knock came to her door. She saw Shikamaru and said, "Hey Shikamaru! You just got back from your mission right? Do you want some tea or cookies?"

Shikamaru said, "No thank you Kurenai-san. I have something to tell you."

She said, "Where's Asuma-sensei?" 

He grimly said, "That's what the news is about.."

* * *

She stood there motionless and stuttered, "T-That's impossible! H-he told me he'd return in a week! Y-You're lying aren't you S-Shikamaru?"

Shiikamaru looked at her grimly and shook his head.

Tears slowly trickled down her face.

She fell to the floor and hugged her knees closer towards her...

Tears were flowing down her eyes faster than ever...

_Asuma..why..did you leave me all alone?_

_Flashback- "Have you ever fell in love?"she asked. "What if I already am?" Asuma said. She smirked and said, "Well, I'd say she is one lucky lady.."_

_I wanted to live my life with you.._

_I wanted to tell you..I loved you all along.._

_I kept telling myself tomorrow..tomorrow..I guess I waited too long.._

* * *

Funeral... 

She wore a black dress and brought flowers too. She couldn't even cry anymore..how depressing..

"Asuma, I was waiting for you to say I love you.. I should not have waited this long to tell you.. this is the price I pay, huh?" she joked.

Shikamaru said, "Kurenai-sensei, Asuma told me to give you this..He was going to give it to you when he returned, but he gave it to me..here."

Kurenai opened the letter and it read..

Dear Kurenai,

I just dropped you off at your house..Sorry I kissed you so suddenly...the truth is I'm in love with you..I just hope you feel the same because imagining you with another man is an unbearable thought.. I know you don't like guys that smoke or waste their days playing shougei..Once I'll ask you to be my fiancee..I hope you say yes..Hopefully this mission won't take long..having a genius student like Shikamaru on my team, I doubt it will.. I'll see you in a week like I promised.. Hope you don't miss me too much! Because it doesn't matter..If I'm gone for a while since I'm always with you.

Love, Asuma

Tears began running down her face again..He loved me too..He was going to ask me to be his..fiancee..She cried and cried and wondered why it took herself such along time to realize the truth.

She wiped her tears away and needed to try to move on..Asuma wouldn't want her to be sad..She silently said, "I love you too."

_Flashback-"That's the third hokage's son!" "He must be so strong!" "You betcha! He'll be be the next hokage!" A small girl with red eyes and long black hair found him..the third hokage's son the one everyone was talking about..She found him sleeping on a rock and thought "wow, he's not that special.."_

_She said,"Hey, you wake up!" He slowly opened his eyes and said, "Hey! I was sleeping there! She said, "You'r enot that special. Everyone is saying how special you are because you are the thrid's son.." He said grumbling, "I'm not special, I'm sick of getting compared to my dad. I'm a different person."_

_She joked and said, "Yes, you're not that skilled anyways.." He said, "Are you?" She said, "Of course.. my_ _name is Kurenai Yuhi! My expertise is genjutsu! " He said, "My name is Asuma."_

_She shyly said, Want to play hide and seek?" He said, "With you, sure."_

_Asuma said, "Wanna be my friend?" She said, "With you..of course.but be a little stonger!" He said, "Hey take that back!!" He chased her into the forest.._

* * *

She smiled sadly.. 

Asuma..I love you forever more..

I'll always be with you too..

Something like death can't keep us apart..

She walked home and on her beside was a picture of Asuma and Kurenai together..the one picture they took together when they first became jounnin with the letter besideit..along with a the picture they took when they were little..showing a smiling Kurenai with a very annoyed Asuma.

True love never dies..

* * *

Please Review!! narutofan462 I'll update A lesson in love before new years!! Once I get enough reviews I'll update the next chapter for promises it's going to be a very long chapter.. so please review!! 


End file.
